Buttercup Watson
Buttercup Watson is the wife of Butch Watson, the mother of Butch Jr. Watson and Buttercup Jr. Watson and the daughter of Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Blossom and Bubbles Watson. Appearance and Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes, and dresses in lime green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she's the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she over came it in the episode "Makes Zen to Me"). She also showed a greedy side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out all of bad guys' teeth for money earns. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin' Special," her special "ability" is to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville) which is revealed. She posseses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!" This may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking that she would get in trouble with everyone. Her personality ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. Her life She was born in Townville and was made by the Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Bubbles and Blossom. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, they thought that their powers are fun until they realize what they have done to Townville and promise to never use their powers again. Then, one night, they met Mojo Jojo and he lied to them for helping him to create a monkey army to rule the world. After seeing the people of Townville was mad at them, she and her sister feel bad for themself and left to earth. They were at space, feeling bad until they heard their dad was in trouble. They also save the people of Townville with their powers. When they beat the monkey, they save their dad, but Mojo Jojo wasn't done yet. He also made himself bigger than before. At the end, they beat him and save their home. They also know that with great power, comes great big responsibility. As 10 years passed, they move to New York City and met M.J's brothers: Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson. In Spider-man movies, she and her family have a great life. At the World Festival, she saw her other sister, Bubbles was in trouble until Spider-Man save her. At night, she and her sisters help Spider-Man by The Green Goblin in disguise. She also help him to stop Doc Ock, Sandman, Vemon and Carnage. Special Abilities While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. Her special abilities are shown to be able to curl her tongue. Other signiture abilities she displays are Tornado Generation, Ball Blast, Black Hurricane, Green Laser Beams, Energy Orb (colored light green), Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town), Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it). As a result of the episode "Nuthin Special" canon being questionable, it's unclear if these abilities is unique to Buttercup, despite the fact that she is the only one seen using these abilities outside of that episode. Buttercup Being the Toughest Fighter Buttercup is most definitely a tomboy (A girl that acts like a boy). With this trait, it could have represented her aggressive and violent nature. Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl capable of defeating any villain in Townsville all by herself, shown in "Moral Decay." In "Makes Zen to Me," Buttercup sends Mojo flying out the window and down a cliff with one uppercut. In "The Boys are Back in Town," Buttercup always appears in a need to fight, which her sisters are in a need to run away. She is the fastest, as shown in "Speed Demon." Out of Buttercup's whole list of dislikes, her greatest dislike is losing. She will always refuse to admit defeat, unlike Blossom and Bubbles. With her necessity of constant violence and victory, she is to be considered the "Toughest Fighter". Trivia *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter. All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin' Special. *Interview of the PPG movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko, a gorilla who she had punched and have giant metal hands. *She was the only one who did not like to kiss a Rowdyruff Boy. *Buttercup's personality is very similar to Rainbow Dash, a tomboy-Pegasus pony from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (whose creator, Lauren Faust, contributed to the Powerpuff Girls). They are both very tough and competitive, though Rainbow is not as aggressive and conniving as Buttercup. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). Pictures of Buttercup Watson Buttercup.jpg Butch and Buttercup.jpg Buttercup 2.jpg Buttercup as a teenager.jpg Buttercup was disappoint.jpg Buttercup 4.jpg Buttercup 6.jpg Buttercup smiled.jpg Buttercup fight back.jpg Buttercup was hopeless.jpg Buttercup was asleep.jpg Buttercup as a teenager 2.jpg Buttercup laughs.jpg Buttercup fight back 2.jpg Category:Butch and Buttercup Pictures Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Mothers Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brave Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Heroines Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Sisters Category:Sisters of Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tough Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:About Females Category:Protector of Innocence